Vintage My Little Pony Commercials
Vintage My Little Pony Commercials Riffed by Ronin Fox Trax are a series of videos released by Ronin Fox Trax, each featuring two toy commercials from the classic My Little Pony line from Hasbro. The commercials range from the mid 1980s to the 1990s. The series of videos was released to tie in to the Ronin Fox Trax riff of My Little Pony: The Movie . Ronin Fox Trax released their riffs via Youtube . The first volume was released on April 11, 2015, with others added daily until April 17. Synopsis and Preview Volume 1: Debuting on April 11, 2015, this volume contains an early commercial focussed on the base My Little Pony figurines. The second commercial features clothing accessories for the figures, apparenly because someone thought naked ponies was a sinful idea. Volume 2: Debuting on April 12, 2015, this volume features a commercial for My Little Pony Seaponies, a version of the toys that resemble seahorses, with a curled tail instead of arms and legs, sold as bath toys. The second commercial is for the My Little Pony Waterfall playset, featuring a pair of clouds with a rainbow connecting them and a giant friendly sun. The playset uses liquid soap bubbles to create a shampoo like foam and features a hand pump for rainfall to rinse the foam away. Also, there's a duck. Volume 3: Debuting on April 13, 2015, this volume features the Dream Castle playset, depicting an important location in the lore of this era of My Little Pony. It also includes an early figurine of Spike the Dragon, a character that would endure in various forms throughout the history of the franchise and is even featured in the present-day Friendship is Magic series. The second commercial is for the Baby Bonnet School of Dance playset, which also is featured in the beginning of My Little Pony The Movie. Volume 4: Debuting on April 14, 2015, this volume features a pair of commercials featuring smaller "Baby Pony" figures and a baby buggy accessory. They're smaller, they're just as immobile, not much else to it really. Volume 5: Debuting on April 15, 2015, this volume features Twinkle-Eye Ponies, complete with a pair of rhinestones instead of the standard painted eyes; and Flutter Ponies, featuring a pair of butterfly-like wings that can flap up and down. Volume 6: Debuting on April 16, 2015, this volume shows the new location featured in My Little Pony the Movie, Paradise Estate. A large California-style mansion that the ponies of Dream Valley move into after their castle gets covered in a substance called Smooze, proving that magical horses really are the 1%. The second commercial features Ponies that smell like ice cream, if you have any use for that. Volume 7: Debuting on April 17, 2015, the final volume focusses first on ponies with color changing symbols (sometimes referred to as cutie marks) that shift with heat, usually by rubbing them, meaning the commercial features children rubbing rear ends for most of 30 seconds. Lets move on quickly. The second commercial depicts Secret Surprise Ponies, that are hollow inside. A hatch on top of the figure opens, disguised as a saddle, allowing children to hide smaller objects inside where the guts should be. Quotes *"Obey Me!" - Ronin Fox as Twinkle-Eyed Pony *"Look at me, My Little Pony, it's all for you!" - Vamperica as Omen-Nanny Notes * * External Links *My Little Pony Video Playlist on Youtube. Category:Ronin Fox Trax Category:My Little Pony Category:Commercials